Esperanzas nacionales
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Después de mucho trabajo la Federación Mexicana se encontraba marchando hacía Rusia para enorgullecer a su país o dejarlo todo en el campo.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto temático de Junio: "427ª Copa Mundial de Quidditch" del foro El armario de escobas._

He buscado en la Magia Mexica y no se menciona nada respecto al Quidditch, por lo tanto me tomo la libertad de hacer mis propias conjeturas sobre el deporte.

* * *

 **ESPERANZAS NACIONALES**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | MÉXICO VS. ALEMANIA.**

* * *

 **17-06-2018.** _Campo de Quidditch en las afueras de Moscú, Rusia._

En los vestidores de la Federación de México se respiraba un aire tenso; habían luchado con uñas y dientes (en el caso de algunos literalmente al perder un diente durante un partido especialmente duro de la clasificación), para poder llegar hasta ese mundial y ahora, que estaban a pocos segundos de entrar en el campo, los nervios se amontonaban en la boca de sus estómagos. Sin que la mínima palabra se escuchase se pusieron sus túnicas verdes y sus protecciones blancas, haciendo alusión al color de su bandera, y se forman en un círculo frente a su entrenador; listos para repasar las jugadas una última vez, todos demasiado nerviosos para sentarse o verse las caras.

—Muy bien, muchachos, aquí estamos. El solo estar aquí constituye una victoria...

—Pero estaría de madres ganar —añade Andrés haciendo una mueca.

No se escucha ninguna risa.

—Sí, bueno, eso también nos caería de perlas —acepta el entrenador y hace un gesto vago—. Pero si no nos ponemos en ello será un poco complicado, ¿no? Entonces, vamos a repasar las jugadas.

Ese día jugaba como guardián Guillermo, que era mejor conocido por su papel como golpeador, pero que el entrenador había puesto en esa posición; Andrés y Oribe jugaban como golpeadores, sin importar si tenían a los hermanos Dos Santos, que en los partidos de la clasificación habían vuelto a los jugadores del equipo contrario polvo; y como cazadores estaban Hirving, Javier y Raúl, siendo Hirving y Javier unos jovenzuelos frente a Héctor y Rafael, que habían sido los titulares en las clasificatorias; y finalmente estaba Héctor Moreno como buscador, una apuesta muy arriesgada del entrenador al elegirlo sobre Carlos que se perfilaba como el mejor buscador de América Latina. Sí, el equipo de México para ese partido estaba formado de jugadores en los cuales no había depositada mucha confianza, menos al enfrentarse estos a Alemania. Pero su entrenador les presenta el plan de juego con mucha confianza y seguridad y los jugadores no pueden menos que confiar en el juicio del entrenador. Y, tal vez, en ellos mismos.

—Bueno, muchachos, no me queda más que decirles: Buena suerte —termina el entrenador apenas se escucha la voz del comentarista, Lee Jordan, el jefe del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos, anunciando el inicio del partido.

Como es lógico el equipo de Alemania entra primero en el campo arrancando gritos del público. Tienen que aguantar media hora donde el comentarista menciona a cada jugador y los méritos que ha obtenido durante su carrera.

—¡BIENVENIDOS A LA CUADRAGÉSIMA VIGÉSIMA SÉPTIMA COPA MUINDIAL DE QUIDDITCH!

La multitud estalla en vítores en seguida, como una mecha después de ser tocada por una cerilla.

» —¡Aquí está Alemania! Hoy Müller, Rüdiger y Kimmich juegan como cazadores, los tres jugadores más prometedores en su área, con una conexión no vista en mucho tiempo. Entran también Draxler y Kroos como golpeadores, la sincronización de estos dos fue lo que consiguió la clasificación de Alemania, unos jóvenes promesas que escalaron desde Durmstrange hasta hoy. Tenemos también a Khedira, lo única mujer del equipo y que se ha ganado a fuerza su posición al perfilarse como la jugadora más joven en la última década, fichada por el Equipo Nacional apenas salió del colegio. Y como buscador a Pfeffer, recordemos a Pfeffer del Mundial del 2014 y su intento fallido del Amago de Wronski que casi le contó la vida junto a la ruptura de seis costillas. Pero también recordemos que gracias a él Alemania consiguió la victoria los mundiales pasados—informa Jordan con su estridente y efervescente voz—. Y, por último, entra la entrenadora del equipo: Franziska Faust, una excelente cazadora en su época ganando un mundial y seis veces el Campeonato Nacional Alemán.

» —Ahora, ¡los mexicanos!

Lentamente salen de su vestuario, apenas parpadean cuando las luces del campo los enfocan, ya acostumbrados, y poco a poco dejan que los gritos de la multitud los envuelvan. Cuando están frente a frente al equipo alemán, vestidos con túnicas moradas, aferran sus escobas y respiran hondo.

 _Ahí están. Pueden lograrlo_.

Ambos equipos montan en la escoba y las pelotas son dejadas en el aire al sonido del silbato.

El juego comienza.

—¡Y Alemania se hace con la Quaffle! Müller se pasa a Rüdiger, Rüdiger se la pasa a... ¡Y es interceptada por Jiménez! Jiménez una propuesta muy arriesgada del entrenador de México al solo llevar unos pocos meses en el equipo. La quaffle está en posesión de Lozano, Lozano evade a Kimmich y Lozano va, va y... ¡es golpeado por una bludger de Kroos! Lozano consigue mantener su agarre sobre su escoba, pero la quaffle cae en manos de Müller, Müller hace un viraje frente a Hernández...

Héctor, el buscador del equipo, se desconecta de la narrativa del partido. Necesita conseguir la snitch, su equipo necesita que lo haga, su país necesita que lo haga.

Durante los últimos meses se había estado torturando con las noticias que salían en los periódicos, donde criticaban la alineación que había escogido el entrenador Osorio, donde afirmaban que su equipo no tenía nada que hacer contra la selección alemana. Solo eran un equipo latinoamericano con mucha suerte que se enfrentaba a los experimentados ganadores del último mundial.

Sí, se había estado torturando durante el último mes con ese tipo de noticas, con lo arriesgado y eficaz que era Pfeffer, con lo ágiles de sus cazadores y lo rápidos de sus golpeadores, se había torturado leyendo todos los logros que había conseguido Pfeffer, que no eran nada más y nada menos que un mundial apenas a los veintidós años y el fichaje al Equipo Nacional Alemán a los dieciocho.

Sí, podía recitar de memoria a cada uno de los jugadores de la Federación Alemana, podía recitar sus logros y movimientos sin temor a equivocarse.

Pero apenas siente el aire golpeando su cara, su túnica ondeando detrás de él y la bulla ensordecedora del público olvida toda la información adquirida. Borra todas las estadísticas y probabilidades, sencillamente se concentra en lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Conseguir la snitch.

—Müller pasa la quaffle con fuerza a Kimmich, que sortea con rapidez a los mexicanos —narra Jordan—, se la regresa a Müller. Jimenez trata de quitarle la quaffle a Müller, pero Müller lo evade. ¡Kroos desvía una bludger de Peralta! Eso estuvo cerca, señores. ¡Y Müller hace un brusco paraje! Hernández y Jimenez siguen volando más allá de Müller. Müller lanza la quaffle a Rüdiger. Rüdiger salta en el aire y golpea la quaffle. ¡Estamos frente a la jugada especial del equipo alemán! —informa rápidamente Jordan antes de seguir con el juego—. Kimmich, que se ha movido astutamente al otro lado de los aros, se la pasa de nuevo a Rüdiger, Rüdiger se alza sobre su escoba y... ¡Es golpeado con una bludger de Guardado! ¡Eso debió doler! —El público suelta un gemido de preocupación—. ¡Tranquilos, está bien! Rüdiger vuelve a alzar el vuelo, pero lastimosamente los alemanes no han podido hacer su jugada.

Guillermo, el guardián, suelta un suspiro de alivio ante la bludger de Andrés; no estaba totalmente seguro de haber podido detener esa quaffle. A los cazadores alemanes, claro, no parece haberle hecho mucha gracia que su jugada fuese detenida y pronto Guillermo tiene que detener cinco quaffles que iban a su cara y una bludger que le acarrea una falta al equipo alemán.

Hirving, uno de los cazadores, siente todavía su costado ardiendo gracias a la bludger que lo había golpeado hacia pocos segundos. Pero no va a dejarse amedrentar por ello. No, señor.

Alza la mano en el aire y eleva tres dedos, asegurándose que sus otros compañeros lo vean, y se aferra a su escoba detrás de uno de los cazadores alemanes. Cuando está a una distancia más o menos cercana Oribe golpea la bludger hacia el cazador alemán, que pierde la quaffle y termina de cerrar distancias haciéndose con la quaffle. Sin una segunda mirada, confiando en sus compañeros, atraviesa como flecha el campo sorteando a los cazadores alemanes y esquivando bludgers, cuando está a poca distancia de los aros se detiene abruptamente, con la sangre bullendo en sus oídos, y arroja la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas hacia el aro. Gracias a una bludger, que no tenía intención de golpear al guardián, sino de distraerlo, algo perfectamente legal, la quaffle atraviesa el aro derecho del equipo alemán.

—¡MÉXICO MARCA UN TANTO! —grita Jordan con el fondo del griterío mexicano y el abucheo alemán—. Diez a cero a favor de México. ¿Perderán los campeones, señores? ¡Todo es posible en este juego!

Héctor escucha del tanto de su equipo y no puede evitar detenerse y aplaudir. En eso nota el parpadeo dorado cerca de las tribunas inferiores e inmediatamente vuela hacía allá. A los pocos segundos siente al buscador alemán, Pfeffer, volar detrás de él y fuerza un poco más su escoba.

Él había visto la snitch. Él iba a conseguir la snitch.

A pocos metros de las tribunas la snitch se aleja revoloteando y afortunada y desafortunadamente aparece en el medio del campo. Se deja caer hacia el campo y cuando está a pocos metros del suelo se eleva y gira hacia el medio del campo, vagamente puede escuchar la maldición de su homologo.

Vuela con rapidez esquivando quaffles y bludgers hacia el centro del campo; sus ojos arden gracias a la brisa y sus manos se sienten sudorosas. Apretando los dientes extiende su cuerpo sobre su escoba lo más pegado a ella que puede y escucha las maldiciones de Pfeffer cuando lo adelanta varios centímetros. Casi puede sentir la sonrisa en su cara cuando está a solo un metro de la snitch...

Solo un poco más...

Solo un poco...

Solo tiene que estirar su mano...

Ya casi...

Y cuando sus dedos se cierran alrededor de una vibrante pelota dorada es golpeado con una bludger, pierde el control de su escoba y cae quince metros al vacío.

—¡Y MÉXICO SE HACE CON LA SNITCH! —vocifera Jordan por sobre el estallido de las gradas que no solo se limitan a alzar sus voces, sino también a lanzar hechizos—. ¡GANA MÉXICO! ¡GANAAAA MÉXICOOOO!

Jordan sigue hablando, pero el Equipo Mexicano ya no le prestaba atención, todos habían descendido de sus escobas al cuerpo tirado de su compañero.

—¿Se murió? —pregunta Guillermo apenas desmonta de su escoba.

—Eso estaría de la chingada—responde Andrés.

—Idiota.

—¡Se mueve! —grita Raúl—. ¡No se murió!

Apenas Héctor abre los ojos es levantado sobre los hombros de sus compañeros.

El Equipo Mexicano grita, ríe, llora, baila, canta. El Equipo Mexicano se para sobre ese campo de Quidditch en el cual le habían traído orgullo a su país.

Más tarde rodarían por la prensa las respuestas de los mexicanos a las entrevistas.

"Es la mejor anotación de mi vida", afirmaría Lozano.

"Esta es una victoria conseguida por el amor de los jugadores a la camiseta", diría Osorio en una entrevista a pie de cancha, con sus muchachos detrás de él dejándose la garganta por la alegría. "Todo el crédito es para los muchachos, diseñamos un plan y salió todo bien. Ganamos en las dos áreas"

"¡Viva México, chaparros!", gritaría Héctor mientras era llevado por su equipo en hombros.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 1.870**

 _¡Holas, gente! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Esta es la primera vez que me meto a narrar, o algo así, un partido de Quiddtich: no seas muy malos conmigo, ¿si? Originalmente esto iba a ser un fic de cuatro partes narrando cada uno de los partidos que tuvo México y se iba a llamar:_ **¿México? México perdió**. _Lamentablemente el plazo de entrega es hasta mañana y yo definitivamente no iba a escribir tres capítulos más, si hacer este me costó dos días ¬¬ También estuve a punto de no publicar, porque en serio me costó la escena del juego, pero luego mi querida Laura dijo que no iba a poder y me dije: ¿No voy a poder? ¡Claro que sí! Y, bueno, aquí estamos XD_

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly Luján._


End file.
